


Contract

by orphan_account



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Nightmare High (Nightmare Teacher), Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by UKJ's web drama and lovely fanart by bl4ckm4lice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by UKJ's web drama and lovely fanart by bl4ckm4lice

"Come in." Kyuhyun jumps in surprise as he was about to knock the door when the deep voice of his teacher startled him. He carefully pushes the door open and steps inside, closing the door behind him. How could his teacher know he was standing outside when the said teacher is resting on the lounge chair, facing the window. "Teacher..." He awkwardly greets and bows but the substitute teacher snaps his fingers.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Number 1 since first year. Will go to law school after graduation." The teacher stretches before sitting straighter and turning to look at Kyuhyun. "But... That's not what you want." He smiles knowingly. "Not... What I want...? What do you mean, Teacher? I-I want to go to law school." Kyuhyun stutters, poorly hiding his lie. The teacher points to chair in front of his desk while he moves to sit on his chair behind the desk. Kyuhyun sits down, his eyes still locked at his teacher.

"Always wants to be a singer, but your parents never allow you. They want you to be a lawyer or doctor." Kijoon continues, this time Kyuhyun can't even retaliate. "What a waste of your voice. Do you want everyone to love your singing?" He stands up, bending to whisper at Kyuhyun's ear. "I can help you."

Kyuhyun slowly nods, half dazed because his teacher seems to know so much about his dream, and half because of their close proximity. His teacher chuckles, and slips something small into his palm. Kyuhyun looks at it, a small clip on microphone. "Put it on and sing. No one will not love your voice. Including your parents." The teacher raises his hand dismissively. "Now, go. Your break is finished."

At home, the student fingers the microphone in disbelief. He doesn't even know how to connect it to a speaker. But his teacher didn't look like he was fooling him. His parents are watching television, and he slowly approaches them as the ending OST is playing. Kyuhyun softly sings along to the song. Usually his parents will tell him to go studying, but surprisingly this time they look at him with such adoration. "Kyuhyun-ah, your voice is really beautiful." His mother claps after he finishes the song. "Yes, you should sing more. Do you know that there is a singing competition at the mall this weekend?" Even his father joins in.

"Teacher... What microphone is this? My parents suddenly like my singing, and they made me join a singing competition." Few days later, Kyuhyun is at counseling office again. His teacher laughs. "Did you win?" Kyuhyun nods. "Yes... And my parents encourage me to join another competition. In a TV station." He answers softly, holding the microphone tightly in his hand. "So, do you want that microphone?" The teacher leans close again, smiling. Kyuhyun nods, this feels like a dream, but a very nice dream indeed. He has loved singing since he was a child. "But this microphone is not free. You have to sign a contract. And since you like singing so much, you can't refuse when anyone ask you to sing. Or you won't be able to sing again." The teacher pushes a sheet of paper in front of him. "Contract..." Kyuhyun reads the paper. "Agree?" The teacher's smooth voice persuades him and he blurts out his answer in no time. "Yes. Ouch!" He yelps when suddenly his finger is prickled out of nowhere, and a drop of his blood falls onto the sheet of paper, forming his name.

 


End file.
